


The Dead of Night

by catnipulated



Series: Ruby's Tale [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ruby 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipulated/pseuds/catnipulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before Dean returns from Hell Sam finds himself thinking over the mess that is his life and the woman who he believes is fixing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sam/Ruby despite me being complete trash for them...So I hope you guys enjoy!

**He still wasn't used to sleeping.**

 

    When Dean had died Sam felt the need to deprive of himself of anything even remotely enjoyable. That was one of his punishments for not being able to save his brother. Among many others. 

    He avoided all food like it was poison and drank whiskey like it was his savior. But it hadn't been. Not really. The drinks may have numbed his mind but it never really softened the blow of his brother's death in the end. It wasn't the distraction he needed. It wasn't a cure. 

    She was. 

    She came back. With blonde hair like so many other demons that had come to entice him. Like _Jess_. 

    No, he couldn't stand the thought of her smoke clouding up and destroying some fragile life. He made her leave to find something the opposite of the very thing that haunted his mind: _innocence_. 

    Ruby obliged and came back with a vessel that had been abandoned by it's owner. She had dark hair and eyes to match, the body of sin. It suited her too well. 

    There was no way that he would trust her. Not after failing her promise to help save Dean. So why did he let her back into his life? Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he knew that she would take care of him. For what reason? Sam didn't care. As long as someone was there to give him the glimmer of purpose, the temptation of living again, he would grip on tight. Ruby wasn't there without purpose. She was there to fix him up and more importantly; _to kill Lilith_. She bore a plan and a distraction _worthy_ of his attention. So he let her in again. He trusted her. He allowed her to shape his life. 

    She stopped his self destructive behavior. 

    She gave him a reason to live. To fight. 

 _And_...

    She remembers what it's like to be human. 

    So maybe demons lie. Maybe they trick and manipulate you. Sam didn't care anymore because guess what? He found himself trusting her. 

    Her offer was too tempting to refuse. 

    He began to drink her up like the new savior. The cure. The purpose. The beautiful distraction that she was. 

    It's a bit ironic. _Ruby_. The very color that now stained his lips. Maybe it was just coincidence, but to him it feels like destiny and even that would indeed imply that his brother was meant to die all along maybe he can't find himself to care so much anymore. Dean was gone. There was no way that he was coming back. His arms were now tightly wrapped around his little demon and Sam was ready for the ride she would bring. The revenge. The justice. 

    There were also times when he was allowed to be normal. 

    Ruby took him out to see movies and eat. She always ordered the same thing. Fries, heavily salted. He came to like this predictability. 

    He came to like her. 

    And no, they really weren't a couple. They just enjoyed their time on this earth taking pleasure in the smaller things. Sex, food, and movies just happened to fall under the list of enjoyable things two people could do. 

    She made him feel normal. _No._ She made him feel like a freak but guess what? That was _okay_ now. It was okay with her because she didn't hold any judgments, only pride. 

 

**Ruby liked to make sure he slept.**

 

    She sat across the room in a chair by the window. Her form cast a shadow on the floor that was framed by moonlight and he watched her silhouette as she pinched some salt from the windowsill and sprinkled it over her tongue. Sam could tell that she knew he was still awake. She left when she knew he was for sure asleep and then came back with the rise of the sun, just before he woke up. He discovered this one night when a particularly bad nightmare had woken him up.  Sam wondered where she went, but didn't dare ask. There was a reason why she only left at night. Because the rest of her time was spent with him. 

    Demons deserved their secrets he supposed. 

    It had been hours since he placed his head on the pillow and as he noticed her taking the salt more frequently he realized she was growing impatient. He doesn't feel guilty (he didn't have to feel guilty anymore). Just equally impatient and all the more tired. 

    "You know you can leave now. I don't think I'm getting any sleep to night." His voice was raspy from the dry air. Ruby stiffened, seemingly startled by the sudden break of silence. 

    "No, not yet." She replied smoothly, never turning away from the window. Ruby would wait as long as she had to. 


	2. He's Not Actually Getting Any Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't sleep and Ruby refuses to leave and go about business until he does. This leads to some conversation.

_It was two in the morning._

 

    Ruby had moved from her window and was now sitting on the edge of the motel bed. She allowed Sam to place his head in her lap and had taken to periodically stroking his hair lightly with her fingertips. While the touch was in no way helping him sleep he wouldn't put an end to it. It was almost comforting to be reminded that she was still here. Not to mention that the demon was hardly ever down for gentle and pointless touching. 

    This shouldn't feel right. This should feel wrong and dirty. Being so relaxed with her wasn't natural, yet it felt that way. Despite his hunter status and her demon nature he realized they hardly ever conflicted. And when they did Sam was the one who had been violent. Maybe she really was just a fallen angel... 

    Had Ruby ever even told him about herself? What she was before this? Of course he knew she had been a witch, but there had to be _more_ to it. 

    "Ruby?" Sam asked, lifting his head off of her lap.

    "Mhm?" She looked at him. 

    "Who were you before you were a demon?" He spoke slow, as if he had to decide upon his words carefully.

    "A witch..." Ruby looked surprised at the question. Had Sam really never shown any interest in her?

    "Yeah, I know that, but, what were you _like_?"

    She stood up off the bed and for a second Sam had thought he had made her uncomfortable. Maybe demons didn't like thinking about those things. Or maybe being a witch was really all Ruby knew about herself. 

    "I was mean." She said, scrunching up her face like she was struggling to remember something. "I had no family, no friends. I did deeds for strangers for money." 

    "Where did you live?" He sat up in bed, getting rid of any chance he had left of sleep. Ruby gave him a look but chose to say nothing. 

    "Alone. I was in Greece for most of my life. Moved to America little less than a year before I died." 

    "How old were you when you died? How did you die?" 

    "That's... complicated." She began to look uncertain with him asking all of his questions and was withdrawing back to the corners of the dark room. 

    Sam took that as a sign to stop asking questions. Instead he kept eye contact with her as the room fell silent. He felt a nervous blush rush to his cheeks and he wondered if he had annoyed her in any way. Pissing her off was definitively not on his to-do list. He knew just how strong she was. And she didn't need him anyways. She was more than capable of disappearing for a week or more. 

    "You should try and sleep." Ruby insisted after a few minutes of quiet had passed. 

    "I CA-" Sam paused his sentence the second he realized he was yelling. "I can't sleep. What do you think I have been trying to do for the past few hours?" 

    "Excuse me for not wanting you to be sleep-deprived." She responded, voice cutting him with sarcasm. 

    "Look, Ruby, I'm sorry." Sam rubbed his temple and sighed. He felt the dull pain of a headache and knew that she was right. He got headaches when he didn't sleep. And cranky. Very cranky. "I didn't mean it like that."

    "Whatever Sam. I'm just looking out for you. You know that." She spoke in a more caring nature but he could hear the fire burning just below her words.

    He nodded a bit before placing his head back on the thin motel pillow. Maybe he couldn't get any sleep because of this bed. He had slept in many uncomfortable motel rooms but none of the beds had ever felt so lumpy and the sheets had never smelled like they were soaked in some mixture of flowers and beer.

    Sam closed his eyes but restlessly fidgeted with his legs. He refused to open his eyes in case he saw Ruby glaring at him. He was taking away the only time she had to herself, she must have felt a least a bit resentful. He heard her tap her nails against the window and knew she had made her return to the window. Hopefully she wouldn't eat all of the salt by morning. The occasional breaks in her soft tapping gave her away. At first Sam was annoyed by her devouring the salt but by now he had become impressed with her indulging in what normal demons considered a torture method. 

    Though Ruby wasn't supposed to be normal, was she?

    His thoughts lingered on what little he knew about her. Maybe one day she would tell him more. Or maybe she would leave Sam to guess and make assumptions. Just like everyone else. Even though he hated it when she treated him just like everyone else. Because he wasn't... right? They had done things, Ruby had stuck around and proved to Sam that she cared. She told him she cared and she made a point out of making sure he knew that he cared too. That had to make them something? Maybe not the cutesy and average girlfriend and boyfriend, or even lovers (he can't say that love is involved), but _something._

* * *

     The last few hours of darkness was spent on dwelling over what they were exactly. Ruby had remained by the window and by now he was sure there was just barely enough salt to call it a line. Light drifted in through his eyelids but he still wasn't quite ready to leave the uncomfortable warmth of the bed. 

    He stayed with his eyes closed as he felt the day begin to drag on. He heard Ruby walking around the motel room, organizing the bags, cleaning up, taking a few more grains of salt, and showering. He told himself he'd get out of bed once she got out of the shower. Ruby always took forever anyways, something about the hot water and needing to constantly take care of this vessel because there was no soul occupying to do the work for her. Though he bet that secretly she liked it. Having a body that was all her own for once since she had died. 

    When the water was turned off Sam groaned and lifted himself off the bed. Lying on the poor mattress did nothing to ease his usual aches and pains as a hunter. He stretched out and by the time he was done Ruby was out of the bathroom in her typical clothes. It amused him to know that she had gone out specifically to find a suitable wardrobe rather than stay in the hospital down before she had even met up with him again. 

    Her hair was still damp and dripped onto her gray shirt as she toweled it. She smiled lightly once she caught sight of Sam out of bed and put the towel down next to the tiny TV. 

    "I was wondering how long you were gonna pretend to sleep. The only reason why I didn't make you get up was because I was enjoying a bit of the silence." Her voice rang lightly and caused him to smile. 

    His head felt worse than ever and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed but there was no going back now that he was up. Maybe tonight would bring him some more luck. 

    "Pretty sure you missed the sound of me talking." Sam replied jokingly. He didn't have the time banter often, but it was somewhat relieving to be playful for once. 

    Ruby laughed and shook her head for a second before bending over to pick up the bag she had begun to carry around. It turns out staying with Sam more often meant needing to carry around more supplies. 

    "I think we should skip town. This place sucks honestly and there's no business here. If we go I could drive while you rest and even find something productive for us to do tomorrow." 

    "I have no arguments." He walked over and bent down to grab his own bag. As he was doing so he felt a hand on his ass, and for a second thought Ruby was going to try and initiate something, before she gave him a powerful shove that ended up toppling him over. 

    "Couldn't resist" He heard her laugh and the door close behind her as she went outside to avoid any retaliation of his. 

    Sam chuckled to himself and took his time in looking over the room to make sure they weren't forgetting anything. After a minute of searching he was satisfied and walked outside to see Ruby in the driver's seat, waiting for him. After he climbed in he made sure to shove her with his elbow as he was relaxing into the seat. She gave him a side glare before starting up the car and pulling out of their spot. 

    "On the road again!" She exclaimed, tapping her fingers on the wheel. Her eyes took on a look of focus and Sam smiled to himself before closing his eyes. 

    Dean would kill him if he knew Ruby was driving the impala. He wouldn't care if she had saved his life or took care of him when no one else could. But Sam did, and this was his car now. And despite Ruby not living around cars up until a little over a year ago she was an impressive driver. 

    Sam took a deep breath and shrugged off any thoughts of Dean. Right now all he wanted was to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that these chapters are ending up pretty short.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comments! It'll let me know that people are interested in reading more! (Plus I kinda want to write a fic JUST about Ruby before the Gate of Hell was opened and I would like to see if anyone would read?)


End file.
